Tokyo Root S
by Papa Haise The Centipede
Summary: Bergerak dalam kesunyian, menghabisi dengan kehampaan, dan bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang keramaian Ibu kota negri ini. Bagaikan hantu... Eksistensi kami dianggap mitos namun nyata adanya. Warning : Inside! AU
1. Chapter 1

[]-[[ Tokyo Shinobi ]]-[]

Disclimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Slice of Life, School, Action, Romace, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Etc.

Rate : T+ (Semi-M)

Pair : ?

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), AU (Alternative Universe), Blood, Gore, Little Bit Dark, Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa tidak baku, dan menyebabkan sakit mata karena Typo dan kawan-kawannya berserakan di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

XXXXX Tokyo Shinobi XXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Dussh!

Taak!

Duss!

Duss!

Takk!

Irama musik berpacu semakin cepat setiap kali sang DJ memainkan Vynil pada Turntable yang menyatu dengan sebuah CDJ. Hentakan-hentakan musik menggairahkan memacu adrenalin para pengunjung sebuah club malam di kawasan distrik lima kota Tokyo. Para pengunjung semakin dibuat menggila ketika sang DJ mengolah musik dengan skill terbaiknya yang disalurkan melalui tombol-tombok kecil di atas Music Mixer.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu tepatnya di dalam ruang VIP milik Club malam tersebut yang pintu keluarnya, dijaga oleh beberapa pria kekar bersenjatakan hand gun. seorang pria bertubuh eer... Cebol dengan perut buncit yang membuat wajah jeleknya bertambah jelek tengah tertawa nista sembari meraba-raba (me-rape) seorang gadis muda cantik bertubuh 'semok' pada bagian sensitifnya. Di satu sisi hati gadis itu sangatlah jijik dengan perlakuan pria mesum plus jelek ini. tetapi di satu sisi yang lain gadis itu tak bisa mengelak dari perlakuan nista ini karena bagaimanapun ini adalah, salah dirinya sendiri yang telah berani untuk terjerumus dalam dunia gelap dengan alasan kurangannya perekonomian.

Wussh!

Tiba-tiba beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang bertugas menjadi penjaga pintu VIP itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan tidak lupa menyiapkan Hand Gun yang berada di saku jas mereka masing-masing, saat sebuah bayangan hitam bergerak secepat kilat dihadapan mereka.

Cekrek!

Suara kokangan Hand Gun yang ujungnya tersemat karet peredam suara, terdengar serempak dari lima body guard itu saat insting mereka mendeteksi adanya bahaya.

Crash!

Tiba-tiba keempat body guard itu melebarkan mata mereka secara sempurna karena salah satu teman mereka telah tumbang, dengan kepala yang terputus dari lehernya. Darah segar menyebur dari tubuh yang kehilangan pusat kontrolnya mengotori jas formal para Body guard yang ada di sekitarnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ke empat Body Guard itu menarik pelatuk pada hand gun mereka masing-masing dan menembak secara acak ke segala arah.

Door! Door! Door!  
Door! Door! Door!

"Bangsat! Siapa yang telah melakukan ini!" Salah satu Body Guard itu berteriak lantang namun karena kerasnya volume musik yang masih di racik, dan di mainkan oleh sang Disc Jokey (DJ) membuat teriakan pria tersebut hanya dapat terdengar di wilayah koridor sekitar ruang VIP.

Syut!

Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!

Pria yang baru saja berteriak itu syok setengah mati saat puluhan benda tajam berwarna hitam mengkilap yang iya yakini berbentuk bintang, melesat ke arahnya dan membunuh seluruh temannya. "BANGSAAAAAT!"

Door! Door! Door!  
Door! Door! Door!

Pria malang yang menjadi satu-satunya orang tersisa itu menembakan enam butir timah panas dari Hand Gun yang berada di genggamannya, tak tentu arah. Berniat dengan itu ia dapat membunuh sesuatu yang telah menghabisi teman-temannya.

Clek! Clek! Clek!

Pria itu semakin gugup, saat menyadari serangan acaknya itu mengakibatkan ia kehabisan peluru. Rasa tukut yang berpusat dari hatinya menjalar keseluruh inchi tubuh kekarnya. Tiba-tiba direksi pengelihatan pria itu mengkap sebuah gerakan cepat dari arah depan sebelum sebuah kilauan pedang, merenggut nyawanya.

Crash!

Pria itu tumbang dengan tubuh yang terbelah dua dari atas kepala hingga pinggannya. "Saatnya membunuh target utama." dengan itu seorang pria -berbaju hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya- yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian itu menghilang bersama gelapnya sebuah bayangan dari barang yang tak terkena cahaya lampu merah, kuning, dan biru khas media pencahayaan sebuah club malam.

.

.  
"Ah~ hmmn~"

"Ya-yamate...Kudasaiii..."

"Ikkeh... Ikkehhh~ Ki-kimochi~." suara erotis menggairahkan bercampur dengan hentakan-hentakan musik pemacu adrenalin yang semakin cepat tiap detiknya, bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan VIP tempat si pria cebol dan gadis muda itu tengah melakukan sebuah hal kotor.

Pria cebol itu adalah seorang pengusaha kaya dalam bidang pelayaran dan pemilik darmaga paling strategis di Mizu no kuni. Saking suksenya pria itu dalam bidang Export dan Inport, Ia memenangkan Tender kerjasama dengan pemerintahan Jepang. Akan tetapi usut punya usut pria bernama Gato itu terlibat dalam kasus korupsi yang mengakibatkan, pemerintahan Jepang mengalami kerugian cukup besar hingga triliunan Yen.

Plaaak!

"Ayolah jalang! Apakah cuma ini kemampuanmu? Cih percuma saja aku membayarmu mahal!" Gadis yang telah di tampar dan mencapai puncaknya itu hanya dapat terkulai lemas di atas sofa dengan tubuh tanpa busana yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir keringa. Ada niat dalam hati untuk memukul pria cebol di hadapannya itu dengan botol Vodka yang terletak di atas meja namun apa daya? ia hanya seorang gadis lemah yang telah tercemari oleh pekerjaannya dan jika memang dirinya punya nyali untuk memukul Gato... Pasti Pria cebol itu akan menyewa orang untuk membunuhnya.

'Kami-sama tolong maafkan dan selamatkan'lah hamba atas semua ini... Hamba berjanji akan meninggalkan dunia gelap ini jika engkau mengabulkannya.' do'a tulus terlantun lemah dari sang gadis kotor tersebut dengan air mata menetes dari kedua pipi mulusnya yang memiliki bekas lembab akibat pukulan Gato.

Crash!

Tiba-tiba kepala Gato terpotong dengan mulus dari lehernya. Liquid kental berbau amis berwarna merah menghambur deras dari leher pria cebol tak berkepala yang telah meregang nyawa, membanjiri permukaan laintai, mengotori meja, dan membasahi sebagian tubuh gadis tanpa busana yang tengah di landa syok hebat atas apa yang baru saja di saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sebuah kejadian sadis! yang mungkin tak'kan pernah bisa ia lupakan dalam hidup, dan ingatan untuk... Selama lamanya.

Brakh!

Sebuah koper besar berwarna perak yang berisi uang tunai dalam mata uang dolar, jatuh dari langit-langit tepat di hadapan gadis tersebut. "Ambil seluruh isi koper ini, dan mulailah menjalani hidup baru yang lebih baik. Jalanmu masih amat panjang! Jangan jadikan segala alasan untuk kembali terjerumus dalam dunia hitam ini. Lain kali jika aku melihatmu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini... Jangan harap Tanto-ku tidak menebas lehermu." Dengan begitu pemilik suara bariton yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian berwarna hitam tersebut menghilang secepat kedipan mata. Meninggalkan seorang gadis bugil yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Arigatou, Arigatou Shinobi-san." ucap sang gadis saat memungut sebuah shuriken bertuliskan [Shinobi] yang berada di dalam koper berisi uang tersebut.

.

.

.

.  
XXXXX Tokyo Shinobi XXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . .

Halo~ Berjumpa lagi dengan saya EL (/'-')/

Hahahaha fic ini sungguh sesuatu ya? #digampar. Ok abaikan saja. Ini masih Prologe jadi maaf kalau wordnya belum panjang, tapi tenang saja nanti juga akan bertambah, ufufufu.

Nah... kalo begitu ayo silahkan yang mau Review yang gx mau juga gpp ^_^ saya hanya inggin tahu tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini.

Ah... Sedikit pengumuman untuk Fic saya yang berjudul The DxD, Fic itu akan Update seminggu sekali tepatnya setiap Sabtu, malam Minggu.

Sekian dari saya... Papa Haise The Centipede/ El-Namikaze no Baka!

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	2. Chapter 2

[]-[[ Tokyo Root S ]]-[]

Disclimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : School, Action, Crime, Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Pyshicologikal, Etc.

Rate : M (Lemon? Anti!)

Pair : Naruto X Naruko. Slight Fam!Sasuke/Sasuko.

Warning : Incast, Fam!Sasuke OOC, OC, AU (Alternative Universe), Blood, Semi-Gore, Little Bit Dark, Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa tidak baku, dan menyebabkan sakit mata karena Typo dan kawan-kawannya berserakan di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter I - Akhir Adalah Awal Dari Sesuatu.

XXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Bel elektrik berbunyi nyaring pertanda waktu pulang telah tiba. Ratusan siswa-siswi yang memang menantikan suara keramat tersebut segera menghambur keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan komplek sekolah yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo.

Tokyo High, adalah nama dari sekolah tersebut. Lembaga pendidikan yang memiliki jenjang pendidikan mulai dari TK-Universitas itu dilengkapi oleh bangunan-bangunan megah yang sudah terjamin kekomplitannya. Berdiri kokoh di atas tanah seluas 10.000 Meter persegi sehingga membuat sekolah tersebut nampak sangat mewah nan megah.

Disalah satu koridor yang menghubungkan gedung SMA dan halaman sekolah, terlihat seorang siswa berjalan tenang ke luar dari kelasnnya paling akhir sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan. Namun, terkesan dingin dengan hiasan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya dan rambut kuning Spike yang menari-nari terkena hembusan angin senja.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama dari pemuda datar itu. Seorang siswa di tahun kedua Tokyo High School yang dirumorkan sebagai siswa terpintar seantero Tokyo High menandingi sang Jenius Nara Shikamaru. Namun, karena kemalasan dan absensi pemuda itu yang berada diluar nalar, membuat sang Uzumaki tidak pernah menyandang peringkat bagus disetiap akhir Semester walau'pun rata-rata nilai pemuda itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyandang gelar 'Jawara Kelas'.

Dan. . . Satu lagi, jika kau bertanya kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Tokyo High tentang sosok Uzumaki Naruto, pasti mereka akan memberi jawaban yang serupa seperti; Uzumaki Naruto itu aneh, dia tidak punya sahabat atau'pun teman di sekolah semegah ini, karena sifat penyendiri nan misterius pemuda itu membuat siapa'pun yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh merasa enggan. Dan muka datarnya itu akan membuatmu muak. Tapi err. , . Dia cukup tampan, sih.

"Oi! Tunggu aku Onii-chan!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk menanggapi sebuah suara cengkreng khas remaja wanita. Dalam direksi pandangannya ia menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang berlari menghampirinya. Segera, raut wajah datar nan dingin milik pemuda itu digantikan oleh mimik lembut yang dihiasi senyum tipis seindah Sunset.

"Kau lama sekali Naruko-chan." Pemuda itu segera mengacak-acak puncak mahkota gadis cantik versi wanita dari dirinya yang baru saja mampu menutup jarak.

"Mou~ Onii-chan jahat sekali, meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas." Gadis bernama Naruko itu mengembungkan pipinya sebal tanpa memperotes tindakan kakaknya yang masih setia mengelus puncak kepalanya. Tapi, dilihat dari mana'pun, tingkah gadis manis itu tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Uzumaki Naruko. Siapa yang tidak kenal gadis cantik, nan 'Aduhay~' ini? Dia adik kembar Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki sifat berbalik dengan kakaknya.

Jika Naruto akan selalu memasang wajah tembok di depan publik, sebaliknya Naruko malah akan mengeksfresikan seluruh perasaannya tanpa menutupi itu atau'pun menggunakan 'topeng' seperti kakak kandungnya.

Gadis cantik yang selalu menggunakan gaya Twin Tile untuk mengikat rambuatnya itu adalah siswi ditahun kedua Tokyo High bahkan sekelas dengan kakaknya si datar Uzumaki. Tapi. . . Usut punya usut, menurut kabar burung yang beredar di kalangan para murid, dikabarkan bahwa Naruto akan menunjukan sifat alaminya jika sudah berbicara sepatah dua patah kata dengan Naruko.

"Hehehe gomen ne, Naru-chan."

Tampaknya rumor itu memang sebuah kenyataan.

"Huh! Onii-chan no baka!" Kedua kakak-beradik itu mendadak tertawa tanpa tahu sebab yang jelas dan hal lucu yang membuat mereka dapat tertawa seperti ini.

"Hah~ baiklah ayo kita pulang dan sebagai hukumannya Onii-chan harus menyiapkan makan malam kali ini, dan membiarkanku tidur di kamarmu!" Senyum manis senantiasa terpatri di bibir ranum Naruko ketika ia menggenggam tangan besar sang kakak, sekaligus menariknya perlahan untuk pulang.

"Lagi? Tapi, baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Naru-chan. Karena bagaimana'pun, sabdamu adalah perintah untukku, Ojou-sama." Dan kedua saudara kembar itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Oh. . . Tunggu, jangan lupa dengan wajah Naruko yang sudah memerah padam, mendapat sedikit godaan dari kakaknya itu.

'Onii-chan no Baka'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~"

Sepi. . .

Senyap. . .

Dan Kosong. . .

Seperti biasa rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggal duo Uzumaki itu, sepi senyap. Tak ada jawaban 'Okaeri' atau'pun 'Selamat datang' untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka berdua. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu. Tapi, nampaknya kakak-beradik itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Keduanya kemudian membuka sepatu sekolah masing-masing untuk meletakkannya ke dalam rak sepatu dan segera menggunakan sandal khusus untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Onii-chan, aku mandi dulu ok? Setelah itu aku akan ikut membantumu memasak makan malam." Gadis cantik itu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ok, Naru-chan." Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa oranye empuk untuk meredakan letih yang menghantui raga.

Drttt

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Segera, ia merogoh saku celananya itu, dan mengambil sebuah Smart Phone berwarna hitam yang menunjukan satu pesan belum terbaca.

[Tengah malam tepat, dipinggiran kota.]

Sebuah pesan yang tertulis di layar Smart Phone itu membuat Naruto mengangguk paham, tanpa membalas pemuda Uzumaki itu segera memasukan Smart Phone-nya kembali ke dalam saku celana, dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali memberikan Naruko obat tidur." Naruto menatap kotak obat ditangannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Maafkan aku Naru-chan. Semua ini demi keselamatanmu."

Beberapa jam kemudian. . .

Selesai menyiapkan hidangan, dan makan malam bersama. Kini, duo Uzumaki itu terlihat bersantai di atas sofa sembari menonton sebuah Dorama populer yang disiarkan oleh salah satu Channel terkemuka.

Naruko duduk nyaman di pangkuan Naruto, menjadikan anggota tubuh yang berdekatan dengan 'barang pribadi' Kakaknya itu layaknya singgasana pribadi untuk diduduki tanpa merasa riskan atau mencemaskan hal tersebut akan memancing fikiran negatif sang kakak. Tangan mungil berhiaskan jari-jari lentik gadis manis itu sesekali menggosok telapak tangan Naruto yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih dari sang kakak.

"Ne. . . Naru-chan, mau sampai kapan kau menggoda ketabahan kakakmu ini?" Segera, gadis bernama Naruko Uzumaki itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk mendapati sang kakak yang menatapnya datar.

"He~ jadi Onii-chan merasa tergoda, huh?" Tanpa takut, atau'pun segan, Naruko malah membalas tapapan datar dari kembarannya itu dengan mata nakal. Sebuah niat jahil tiba-tiba saja terbesit di kepala gadis cantik itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanpa ragu, gadis itu segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, kiri-kanan. Hal erotis tersebut, otomatis membuat bokong yang terbalut celana tidur berbahan tipis milik Naruko, bergesekan dengan 'sesuatu' yang hanya dilindungi celana Jeans pendek selutut milik Naruto.

"Ukh." Naruto tak bisa menahan erangan untuk tidak lolos dari mulutnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bergesekan dengan 'barang pribadinya'. Sebagai pemuda yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan memiliki libido tinggi, mendapatkan perlakuan seerotis ini dari lawan jenisnya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memancing fikiran negatif yang selama ini ia tahan jauh di dasar otaknya.

Namun, bukan itu masalahnya karena mungkin Naruto masih bisa menahan gejolak nafsu birahi untuk beraksi, jika yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah wanita lain. Tapi, kali ini. . . Gadis yang melakukan gerakan erotis itu adalah Uzumaki Naruko sendiri yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya, dan satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Na-naruko! Stop!" Naruto segera mencengkram kedua bahu mungil adiknya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan aksi erotis tersebut yang hampir membuat akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana. "Apa kau mau membuat kakakmu ini gila, dan memakanmu disini?"

"Mou~ apa Onii-chan tega, memakan gadis polos nan imut yang tidak berdosa ini?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut nan sepolos mungkin, layaknya malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk memberi pencerahan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mana ada gadis polos yang menggerakan pinggulnya seerotis itu? Astagah. . . Adiku lacur mas~." Naruto menatap wajah 'polos' adiknya lekat-lekat, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruko memerah padam karena sang Kakak menatapnya dengan mata berapi-apa. Layaknya pemburu yang menemukan buruan bagus.

"Err. . . O-onii-chan"

"Kamu mesum, sayang~" Bisikan Naruto yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Naruko, membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli karena nafas sang kakak yang terasa sangat menggelitik.

"Mou~ ja-jangan menggodaku, Baka!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat Naruko yang salah tingkah atas perbuatan jahilnya. Oh tapi itu bagus, hitung-hitung balas dendam atas perbuat adiknya tadi yang mengakibatkan 'celana mendadak sempit'. "Gomen ne Naru-chan. Aam~."

"Kyaaaaa~"

Jerit imut keluar dari bibir seksi Naruko yang terkejut sekaligus merasa nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan saat kembarannya itu menggigit daun telinganya penuh nafsu. "A-apa yang kau coba lakukan, Onii-chan?"

"Anggap saja itu adalah balasanku karena adik manisku yang dulu polos sekarang sudah pintar menggoda kakaknya."

"Mou~ dasar mesum!" Naruko mengkrucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Bukankah ini kesalahan Onii-chan juga yang selalu berbuat mesum kepadaku?" Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari pangkuan kakaknya, Naruko yang berniat meninggalkan Naruto harus kembali jatuh dalam pangkuan sang kakak karena sebuah tangan kekar menariknya kuat.

"Gomen ne Naru-chan." Naruto segera mendekap tubuh mungil saudarinya itu, lebih erat. "Kakakmu ini memang mesum. Tapi, aku melakukan hal itu hanya kepada adikku tercinta. Bukan, wanita yang lain."

Senyum manis segera terpatri di bibir ranum Naruko. Mungkin gombalan kakaknya itu adalah yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Tapi, sejujurnya Naruko tidak ambil peduli akan hal tersebut. Karena pada dasarnya, tanpa kakaknya berkata seperti itu'pun dirinya akan selalu percaya dan tetap mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Meski'pun cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya sejak 'kejadian waktu itu' adalah cinta terlarang.

"O-onii-chan no Hentai!" Gadis manis itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah layaknya kepiting rebut ke dalam dada bidang sang kakak, yang senantiasa memeluknya mesra.

"Hehehe gomen gomen. Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur Naru-chan." Gadis itu tersipu malu dengan tindakan tiba-tiba sang kakak yang menggendongnya ala Bridal Style, Naruko kembali mengumpat sembari membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Naruto. Lalu, kedua kakak-beradik yang terjebak dalam hasrat cinta terlarang itu, segera pergi menuju kamar Naruto untuk tidur bersama dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya masing-masing sebagai persiapan menyambut hari esok yang mungkin, tak seindah hari ini.

"Oyasumi Naruko-chan." Setelah pria itu memastikan adiknya tercinta terlelap dalam damai karena efek obat tidur yang sudah mulai bekerja. Tatapan lembut Naruto segera tergantikan oleh eksfresi datar yang menyiratkan ke hampaan.

"Tidurlah sayang, terlelaplah sampai esok menjelang. Dan biarkan kakakmu ini menghabiskan malam bersama darah korban yang menjadi tumbal ketajaman pedang keadilan." Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari kamar itu meninggalkan After Image dan adiknya yang tertidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari rambut kuning cerah yang menar-nari lembut terkena hembusan angin malam. Pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, membuat pemilik rambut emas itu menyatu dengan gelapnya malam. Naruto berdiri tenang mengamati bangungan di depannya dari puncak sebuah gedung perkantoran.

"Gedung tua di pinggiran kota Tokyo, target Shimura Danzo." Mata biru milik Naruto menatap tajam, secarik kertas yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Walaupun malam hari, mata yang sudah terlatih dan terbiasa untuk melihat dalam kegelap itu tidak sama sekali kesulitan untuk membaca tulisan dalam kertas kecil tersebut.

"Mantan anggota dewan yang diduga terlibat dalam kasus penyelundupan senjata. Tapi karena suatu hal pria tua itu bisa selamat dari jeratan hukum saat persidangan. Ck, sungguh ironis." Naruto membaca info tersebut dengan jijik. Dirinya sudah terlalu muak dengan hukum seperti itu. Dimana yang berkuasa atau memiliki posisi bagus dan uang selalu dapat bebas dari hukum, dan si miskin dan orang biasa mendapat hukuman sangat berat walau'pun nyatanya kesalahan mereka tidaklah terlalu besar, apa lagi sampai merugikan Negara.

"Jadi, misi kali ini kita bergerak bersama, eh? Padahal aku sendiri'pun lebih dari cukup untuk mengeksekusi 'tikus berdasi' itu." Dari arah berlawanan, Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah suara feminim yang sangat ia kenali kepemilikannya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan santai untuk menutup jarak.

Rambut hitam panjang berkilau dan nampak indah untuk dipandang. Mata Onyx kelam yang menenenggelamkan hanya dengan menatapnya. Wajah cantik sempurna dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit'pun. Gadis itu, benar-benar sebuah bukti kecantikan yang berasal dari dunia lain!

"Oi oi oi! Apa kau sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan? Atau pendengaranku yang mulai rusak? Kemana perginya Sasuko yang dingin itu, huh?"

"Tch. Diam kau dobe! Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya! Lagi pula kakek mesum itu yang memintaku untuk andil bagian dalam misi ini, dan mendampingimu." Gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuko itu membuang wajahnya cepat. "Dan ke-kenapa kau tahu aku sedang mendapatkan 'itu'."

"Pftt." Naruto yang mendapati wajah Sasuko memerah karena malu, mau tidak mau menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas. "Wajah memerahmu itu manis sekali Teme-chan~"

"U-urusai! Baka!"

Tit tit tit.

Tiba-tiba, Arloji di pergelangan tangan Naruto berbunyi nyaring dan menunjukan pukul satu tepat. Bunyi yang terdengar dari alat penunjuk waktu itu adalah pertanda dimulai eksekusi.

"Mari sudah perbincangan kita, Sasuko. Sekarang adalah waktunya beraksi. Jangan sampai tertinggal Teme-chan, atau aku akan memotong gajimu." Menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng setengah wajah, pemuda itu melesat turun dari puncak gedung.

Merasa tertinggal oleh pria yang menjadi Partner-nya malam ini, Sasuko segera mengikuti jejak sang Uzumaki, dengan wajah yang masih merona padam karena menahan kesal atas kejahilan pria blonde tersebut.

"Baka dobe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crash!

Crash!

Cepat, tak bersuara, dan. . . Efektif.

Dua buah kepala terbang ke udara, meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lehernya. Nyawa dua pria penjaga pintu belakang gudang tua yang menjadi tempat keberadaan target utama itu, tak mampu berbuat lebih ketika kilauan pedang tiba-tiba datang dan merenggut kehidupannya.

Tap.

Naruto memberi tanda dengan matanya agar Sasuko segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam untuk menggeledah tempat tersebut dan mencari barang bukti. Sedangkan dirinya akan meringkus beberapa penjaga yang berkemungkinan menghalangi.

Mengerti permainan mata Partner-nya itu, Sasuko segera menyelinap masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang menuju arah berbeda dengan tingkat berbahaya lebih tinggi. Naruto segera naik ke atap gudang itu, ia berjalan penuh waspada menghindari kontak langsung dengan lampu-lampu penerangan agar pergerakannya tak sampai terlihat oleh seseorang.

"Mari kita lihat apa kegiatan orang tua bangsat itu." Premuda itu segera menyelinap masuk melalui ventilasi udara yang berada di tengah atap gudang tersebut. Walau'pun dalam keadaan gelap, Naruto tidak sama sekali merasa kesulitan untuk melihat area sekitar, bahkan ia benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas layaknya penglihatan di siang hari.

Memanfaatkan setiap inci kekuatan otot tangan dan kakinya yang sudah terlatih, pemuda itu bergelantungan layaknya monyet untuk melompati satu-dua batang-batang baja yang menjadi kerangka atas bangunan tersebut. Masih setia dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba mata biru itu menajam memfokuskan direksi pengelihatannya ke satu arah ketika mendapati target utama misi kali ini tengah melakukan transaksi dengan seorang Mafia kelas kakap.

Tap!

Naruto bersalto ke belakang dan mendarat mulus disalah satu batang baja, tegak lurus dengan tempat berjalannya transaksi. "Hebi dan tikus tua. Benar-benar kombinasi yang buruk." Dalam direksi pengelihatannya, ia dapat menangkap 20 pria bersenjatakan Hand Gun yang menjadi Body Guard si kakek tua, dan 30 pria lain yang juga bersenjatakan Hand Gun dan beberapa Revolver, menjadi pengawal sang ular putih. Orochimaru.

Ini, situasi yang kurang menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Mungkin ia memang bisa membunuh ke lima puluh pengawal itu dalam jangka waktu 5 menit. Namun, dengan jeda waktu selama itu, tidak menjamin dirinya akan selamat dari bentokran itu, dan kecil kemungkinan untuk tidak mendapat satu-dua peluru yang menembus tubuhnya. Belum lagi jika ada penembak jitu yang tengah mengawasi transaksi ini. Jangan waktu 5 menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberi waktu kepada Sniper dan menembaknya sampai mati.

"Aku harus menemukan dan mengeliminasi penembak jitu terlebih dahulu." Pemuda itu mengetuk topeng rubah yang ia kenakan beberapa kali dan setelah itu pencitraan sekitarnya berubah seperti kamera deteksi hawa panas.

"Satu. . . Dua. . . Tiga. Ada tiga Sniper yang tersebar di tiap sudut. Hmmm. . . Fitur topeng baru ini memang sangat bermanfaat. Tapi aku tidak terbisa menggunakannya." Ia kembali mengetuk topengnya untuk merubah direksi pengelihatan menjadi seperti semula.

"Aku akan menghasut mereka supaya saling bunuh dan memudahkan jalanku." Naruto menyeringai dari balik topengnya. 3 buah Kunai _yang entah darimana asalnya_ sudah berada di tangan pemuda itu, dan siap untuk dilemparkan.

Syuut!

Naruto melemparkan Tiga Kunai ke atas, sehingga gaya Gravitasi secara otomatis menarik tiga buah benda tajam itu serentak tegak lurus ke bawah. Dengan cepat pemuda Uzumaki itu bersalto ke kiri dan mendarat di batang baja lain, sekaligus melemparkan satu kunai baru secara horizontal.

Syuut!

Trank!

Syuut!  
Syuut!  
Syuut!

Dengan konsentrasi sempurna dan keakuratan dalam menghitung sudut lemparan, Kunai baru itu tepat mengenai tiga Kunai sebelumnya, dan secara otomatis mengubah laju ketiga Kunai tersebut. Segera Naruto menarik kawat baja dalam genggamannya yang sudah terikat dengan Kunai pengubah arah tadi, dan membawa Kunai tersebut kembali sebelum jatuh ke area transaksi.

Jleb!  
Jleb!  
Jleb!

Secara serentak tiga buah kunai tadi, menancap tepat di leher ketiga Sniper dan merenggut nyawa mereka.

Dor!  
Dor!  
Dor!

Penembak Jitu yang syok saat meregang nyawa secara tidak sengaja menari pelatuk Sniper dan menyebabkan, tiga Body Guard dari kubu Orochimaru tumbang dengan kepala yang berlubang.

"APA MAKSUNYA INI DANZO!"

Dor!

Orochimaru segera menembakan isi Revolver dalam genggamanya ke arah Danzo sebelum ia melempar tubuhnya ke kiri. Namun kakek tua itu ternyata memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga membuatnya mampu selamat dari timah panas yang mengincar nyawanya.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Dalam hitungan detik area yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat transaksi itu berubah menjadi medan pertempuran, dimana dua kubu terlibat dalam adegan baku-tembak dan saling membrondong satu sama lain dengan puluhan butir peluru. Dari atas, Naruto yang masih setia menyaksikan 'hujan timah panas' di bawahnya menyeringai puas. Dengan ini pekerjaannya akan semakin mudah dan lebih efisien dari sebelumnya.

Sepuluh Kunai yang dilengkapi String baja kembali dilemparkan. Namun, kali ini dengan arah lempara acak. Kunai-kunai itu segera tertanam di berbagai tempat, memperkuat ujung String yang juga sudah terikat di salah satu batang baja yang menjadi rangka atap gudang tersebut. Merasa persiapannya cukup, Naruto segera melemparkan delapan buah Shuriken untuk menghancurkan 8 titik pencahayaan tempat tersebut, letupan listrik bercampur bunga api menandai hancurnya lampu-lamu dan dengan hal itu tempat tersebut menjadi gelap gulita sekaligus membuat baku-tembak terhenti sejenak.

"Mari berpesta."

Crash!

Satu pria tak beruntung menjadi korban pertama keganasan Tanto dalam genggaman Naruto. Segera pemuda itu melesat cepat kearah lain memanfaatkan String baja yang sudah terikat tadi, untuk menjadikan lontaran dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor!

Kubu Danzo mendapati salah satu temannya mati dengan kepala yang terputus dari lehernya segera melepaskan peluru-peluru dari Hand Gun mereka untuk menghabis kubu lawan yang di duga sudah melakukan hal tersebut.

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Memanfaatkan kesalah pahaman dua kubu lagi. Naruto melemparkan setumpuk Shuriken dari titik buta kubu Orochimaru, yang membuat sepuluh pria tumbang dalam sekejap. Orochimaru yang berdekatan dengan mayat-mayat itu segera melihat benda tajam berbentuk bintang yang menjadi penyebab kematian anak buahnya.

"Ni-ninja? Mustahil!" Meski pria berambut panjang itu menyangkal pemikiran otaknya. Namun kali ini ia segera menyadari dengan siapa ia berhadapan, saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah adegan mengerikan di depannya.

Dalam direksi pandangan Boss besar Hebi Group itu, ia dapat melihat bayangan hitam yang melesat dalam kecepatan super tengah membunuh satu persatu anak buahnya. Setiap kilatan pedang yang tertangkap mata Orochimaru, darah segar segera menyembur deras dari tubuh yang terpenggal atau'pun terbelah dua.

Kepala-kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya menggelinding kesana-sini. Organ dalam berupa usus, jantung, paru-paru atau'pun lambung yang sudah tak berbentuk lengkap berceceran disegala arah. Potongan-potongan tubuh seperti tangan, dan kaki, berhamburan layaknya pakaian kotor. Lantai gudang tua itu menjadi merah tergenangi oleh darah yang tumpah dari tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tak lengkap lagi rupannya.

Orochimaru merasakan perutnya sangat muat karena hal yang berlangsung di hadapannya berada diluar batas kewajaran. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi pria itu segera memuntahkan isi perutnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran membanjiri tengkuknya, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya yang senantiasa menempuh jalan gelap, benar-benar merasa ketakutan seperti ini! Saking takutnya pria itu, tanpa sadar celananya basah oleh air kencing yang keluar tiba-tiba. Sebuah kengerian yang belum pernah Orochimari saksikan sebelumnya, kini akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang tak'kan pernah dapat ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Tap!

"Bagaimana kabarmu Orochimaru? Apa kau merasa ketakuatan? Sampai-samai mengompol seperti itu?"

"Ka-kau?!" Orochimaru seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendapati sesosok pria mendarat di hadapannya. Segera ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seluruh anak buahnya dan anak buah Danzo sudah habis tak tersisa. "To-tolong jangan bu-bunuh aku! A-aku mohon!"

"Apa gunanya aku membiarkan sampah sepertimu hidup?"

"Ji-jika kau melepaskanku aku akan memberikan uang, wanita, jabatan, mobil atau apa'pun yang kau inginkan! Asal kau mengampuniku kali ini."

"Mmm. . . Penawaran yang menarik." Naruto menaruh Tanto-nya kembali, hal itu membuat Orochimaru sedikit lega. "Namun. . ." Suasana kembali mencekam dan Orochimaru dapat merasakan hal itu saat pria di hadapannya melepaskan topeng yang menutupi identitasnya. Dan menunjukan mata biru yang bersinar berbahaya.

"Aku tidak sama sekali tertarik."

Brakh!

Kepala Orochimaru membentur keras lantai beton gudang tersebut sampai bocor, saat Naruto mencekik leher pria itu sekaligus membantingnya. "Walau'pun aku mengampunimu, sampah tetaplah sampah! Kau akan tetap berbuat jahat dan memperluas kejahatanmu." Masih setia dengan cekikan kuat di leher pria itu, Naruto mencabut Tantonya kembali.

"Jadi, lebih baik aku membunuhmu dan menghapus satu sumber masalah dari ratusan sumber masalah yang berada di Negara ini. Orang-orang sepertimu dan seperti Danzo, hanya pantas mati dari pada hidup bebas dan membawa luka bagi Negriku tercinta."

Crash!

Perkataan pemuda itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar oleh Orochimaru, sebelum ketajaman Tanto merobek lehernya dan menghantarkannya ke Neraka.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu sadis dan dingin dalam membunuh." Naruto mengabaikan suara Feminim yang terdengar dari arah lain dan memilih menebaskan Tanto dalam genggaman guna membersihkan darah yang menempel di bilah tajam miliknya.

"Apa kau berhasil mengeliminasi Danzo?"

"Tentu, bahkan aku sempat memotret beberapa barang bukti transaksi." Jawab Sasuko santai, kepada pria yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, aku sudah terlalu lelah dan rindu dengan pelukan Naru-chan." Eksfresi dingin nan kejam yang beberapa waktu lalu nampak jelas di wajah Naruto, kini sudah tak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan wajah pemuda itu sekarang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Ya ya ya, kau dan Virus Incast-mu itu memang sudah sangat parah. Besok, pasti Naru-chan akan curhat padaku tentang kemesumanmu malam ini." Ucap gadis Uchiha malas.

"Eh? A-apa. . . Apa Naru-chan sering menceritakan hal itu kepadamu, Sasuko!?"

Sasuko menghela nafas lelah. "Sudahlah abaikan hal itu Dobe." Gadis itu mengibaskan tanganya. "Aku lelah dan ingin segera tidur."

"Ta-tapi tapi tapi_" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuko membungkan bibir pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Stop dobe! Hal itu bisa kita bicarakan besok di sekolah. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi sebelum Polis mengepung tempat ini."

"A-ah. , . Baiklah."

"Jaa ne, Dode-kun."

"Jaa~ Teme-chan." Dan dengan salam 'mesra' itu Sasuko serta Naruto, menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya, El! Update? Pastinya tapi bukan Fic The DxD, hahaha.

Rasa bosan dan jenuh mendorong saya untuk kembali membuka Folder cerita dalam Lepi-chan. Dan saat itu juga mood dalam menulis cerita lain yang sudah benar-benar terabaikan #plak kembali menggebu-gebu! Ah maaf, sedikit ralat. Bukan terabaikan juga sih, tapi seperti yang sudah sering saya katakan bahwa; saya akan fokus terhadap satu fic terlebih dahulu, sebelum melanjutkan yang lain. Tapi karena ada sebuah rasa bosan dan malah membunuh Mood untuk menulis fic yang difokuskan tersebut. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menulis kelanjutn fic lain terlebih dahulu.

Maka dari itu ayo dipilih dipilih dipilik judul fic apa, untuk Update selanjutnya! Kecuali The DxD ya. Hahaha.

Ah. . . Maaf terlalu banyak bicara. Dan agak OOT sepertinya? Ok kembali dalam fic ini.

Tokyo Root S. Berseting di zaman Modern eksistensi para Ninja yang berdiri dalam sebuah organisasi rahasia Kekaisaran Jepang untuk membasmi para sampah negara. Ciee spoiler hahaha. Sedikit bumbu INCAST! Antar Naruto dan Naruko, serta Gen-Switch (Cuma Sasuke sih sebenernya.)

Jadi. . . Jika Fic ini memang layak dimata anda, tolong berikan jejak berupa Saran, Kritikan, atau Koreksian di kotak Review! Itu adalah bukti dukungan anda. Namun, jika memang tak layak. . . Keluarkan unek-unek kalian! Baik itu Cacian, Flame, atau Sumpah serap! Kotak Review dan PM saya terbuka lebar untuk anda dan saya pasti akan meladeni anda sampai anda puas.

Tapi INGAT! Jika memang anda ingin memberikan FLAME cobalah menggunakan AKUN jangan cuma berani sebagai GUEST! Karena saya tidak akan bisa menyapa anda dengan senyum hangat! Jika memflame saya dengan Guest!

Flamer pake guest? Loe TOLOL apa BEGO?!

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	3. Chapter 3 : Kontradiksi

[]-[[ Tokyo Root S ]]-[]

Disclimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : School, Action, Crime, Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Pysichologikal, Etc.

Rate : M (Lemon? Anti!)

Pair : Naruto X Naruko X Satsuki/FemSasuke.

Warning : Incast, Fam!Sasuke OOC, OC, AU (Alternative Universe), Blood, Semi-Gore, Little Bit Dark, Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa tidak baku, dan menyebabkan sakit mata karena Typo dan kawan-kawannya berserakan di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter II - Kontradiksi

XXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

"O-onii-chan tunggu. . . " Naruko berhasil mencuri suara saat raupan bibir penuh nafsu dari kakaknya mulai menggendur demi mengisi kebutuhan oksigen yang mulai menipis. "Ini seharusnya hanya Morning Kiss_Hmpp~."

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sang adik, pemuda blode itu kembali melumat bibir tipis nan seksi milik kembarannya. Menikmati rasa manis menyenangkan dari setiap inci mulut tersebut untuk memenuhi hasrat seksual di pagi hari layaknya kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Hmm~." Merasa tersaingi oleh sang kakak, Naruko melakukan serangan balik kali ini. Gadis blonde yang memiliki wajah cantik nan menarik itu, mencengkram kuat kepala penuh rambut pirang Naruto, selagi lidah mungil nan panjang miliknya menerobos paksa mulut kakaknya untuk menjelajah bebas rongga mulut itu dan menggelitik lapisan epitel bagian dinding dalam pipi, sekaligus menautkan organ perasa tak bertulang miliknya dengan lidah sang kakak yang memiliki citarasa khas Jeruk Mandarin.

Ciuman panas yang didominasi oleh Naruko itu tak terasa sudah berlangsung beberapa menit, sampai gadis itu merasa kesadarannya mulai hilang tergantikan oleh gejolak nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Segera Naruko mengambil jeda dalam melumat bibir sang kakak demi mengisi persediaan oksigen yang mulai menipis dalam paru-parunya. Namun, baru satu tarikan nafas gadis itu berhasil dapatkan, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memblokir jalan akses pernafasan tersebut demi melancarkan serangan balik terhadap Naruko dengan melahap bibir merah muda itu penuh nafsu.

"Hhmpp~." Desahan halus terdengan dari Naruko ketika tangan kekar kakaknya itu membuat gerakan jahil untuk meraba tubuh bagian belakangnya sekaligus memperdalam permainan lidahnya lebih panas nan menggairahkan. Tanpa sadar, Naruko yang sudah terlalu lelah diperbudak oleh nafsu birahinya segera melepaskan permainan lidah sang kakak dan mendaratkan jilatan kasar pada leher Naruto sebelum menghisapnya kuat.

"Uhh~" Naruto tak mampu menahan agar erangan tak tepas dari mulutnya saat Naruko menghisap kulit lehernya penuh nikmat. Sekaligus menciptakan Kiss Mark sebagai tanda kepemilikan sebelah pihak terhadap pria blonde tersebut. "Na-naruko. . . Kau membuatku gila! Ishh~."

Brukh!

"Ah!" Naruko melebarkan mata, saat Naruto membantingnya ke atas kasur empuk yang menjadi tempat mereka_Naruko_ terlelap malam tadi.

"Kau melikku!" Segera, pemuda blonde itu mengeksekusi kancing baju tidur Naruko sampai terbuka sebagian, menampakan gundukan lemak penghasut birahi yang terlihat sesak oleh ikatan bra hitam karena ukuran payudara itu sendiri berada dalam ukuran diatas rata-rata gadis sebaya Naruko. "Bra hitam? Kau memang nakal sayang~." Naruto menyeringai menatap hasil dari eksekusinya.

"Ish. . . Ja-jangan menggodaku baka!" Mendapat tatapan plus seringan super menggoda _menurut Naruko_ seperti itu dari kakaknya, mau tak mau membuat gadis blonde itu membuang wajahnya cepat untuk menyamarkan rona merah yang semakin membara di wajahnya. "Da-dan. . . Jangan lihat O-op-oppai-ku, Hentai!"

"Kehehehe. Eksfresimu itu malah membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu! Na. . Ru. . Ko . . Cha_"

"Oi Dobe! Naru-chan! Dimana kalian?"

". . ."

". . ." Duo kakak-beradik blonde yang tengah berada dalam posisi berbahaya itu saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba mencari jawaban dari iris biru identik masing-masing, demi menjawab pertanyaan suara feminim milik gadis Tsundere yang sangat mereka kenali kepemilikannya. Uchiha Satsuki.

"Aku sudah puluhan kali menekan bel dan menunggu kalian sejak tadi di luar rumah. Tapi karena tidak adanya jawaban, jadi aku putuskan untuk masuk ke dalam."

"A-ah~. Satsuki-chan aku berada di dalam kamarku. Tunggulah sebentar di ruang tamu_Ishh~."

Satsuki, gadis keturunan Uchiha yang tengah duduk santai di atas sofa oranye ruang keluarga Uzumaki itu, menautkan alis lentiknya curiga saat pendengarannya menangkap suara Naruko agak aneh. "Naru-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"O-oh, aku baik-baik saja Satsu-chan_Uhh~. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan segera turun_Iyaa~ ba-baka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan si Dobe? Apa dia masih tidur?"

"Oi Teme! Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik di rumah orang? Menggangu saja_Aww! Itu sakit!"

"Tch. Urusai Dobe! Segeralah turun, dan buatkan aku sarapan! Dan apa-apaan suara desahan mu itu?! Hobi Fap-fap-mu itu memang menjijikkan dobe!"

"W-what the?! Apa-apaan itu "hobi Fap-fap?" Jangan menuduhku sembarangan cewek somplak!"

"A-apa!? Dasar cowok mesum!"

"Cewek Lacur!

"Cowok Siscon!"

"Pecinta Keriput!"

"He-hei! Kenapa kau membawa nama Itachi-nii yang super tampan! Dasar lolicon!"

"Eh? Aku bukan pecinta loli! Tapi pencinta adik_Ahsudahlah!"

"Hn." Lelah berdebat dengan pria yang tak mengenal ujung itu, Satsuki memilih diam dan melontarkan satu ucapan andalannya agar semua terselesaikan. Err. . . Satsuki sebenarnya agak heran dibuatnya karena entah mengapa, setiap bertemu dengan Naruto pasti akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil atau ejek mengejek ala NaruSasu (ciee). Tapi walau'pun begitu, Satsuki merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang di hidupnya. Bila satu hari saja tidak bertengkar dengan pemuda duren tersebut. "hah~ dasar duren mesum."

10 Menit Kemudian. . .

Twitch!

Perempatan menyiku manis di dahi gadis Uchiha itu ketika penantian panjangnya benar-benar telah diabaikan oleh duo Uzumaki blonde pemilik rumah kecil ini. 'Awas saja nanti, aku tendang pantatmu Dobe!' Sumpah serapa di dalam hati sang gadis Uchiha benar-benar sudah membara, ketika kaki jenjang nan mulusnya menghentak-hentak lantai. Satsuki berjalan menuju lantai dua tegak lurus bak robot rusak, menargetkan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang memiliki papan nama kecil bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto.

Brakh!

Nasib malang menimpah Pintu Kayu tak berdosa itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping, menerima tendangan 'penuh cinta' sang gadis Uchiha.

"Dobe lama sekali ka_"

"Ohayou Satsu-chan~ maaf menunggu lama, hehehe."

"Ohayou Teme-chan~. Wow kau terlihat bersemangat sekali hari ini. Tapi ingat Satsu-chan! kau harus membayar ganti rugi terhadap pintu yang kau hancurkan itu, kau tahu?"

Twich!

Perempatan kembali menyiku manis di dahi Satsuki, saat mendapati jawaban dari duo blonde itu seperti tak terbebani sama sekali. "Kalian. . ." entah mengapa, melihat Naruko yang merapihkan dasi sekolah Naruto membuat hatinya panas seperti terbakar api dan hal itu tentu saja menambah level Bad Mood seorang tuan Putri Uchiha sampai batas maksimum.

"BAKA!"

Duak!

Dan tendangan langsung yang tepat menghantam wajah Naruto menjadi moment terakhir yang dapat dijelaskan dalam segment ini(?)

Puja Satsuki-chan! Ululululu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~" Helaan nafas berat, entah sudah berapa kali Naruto lakukan pagi ini. Mata birunya menap bosan rumus-rumus logaritma yang tersusun rumit di depan sana, selagi otaknya terasa keram(?) karena terus menerus diperas untuk merangkai rumus dan mendapatkan hasil.

"Grr. . . Guru mesum itu." Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia tidak habis fikir terhadap guru berambut abu-abu dengan gaya melawan gravitasi yang duduk manis di depan sana, sembari membaca sebuah buku bersampul batik_yang Naruto tahu isi buku itu adalah Novel porno_ benar-benar deh. Dari semua murid di kelas ini, kenapa hanya dirinya yang diberi tugas untuk maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal-soal itu? 'Awas saja. Aku akan membalasmu di Markas Besar nanti, Kakashi."

"Oi dobe."

"Dobe."

"Dobe oi!"

Twitch.

Perempatan menyiku manis di dahi Naruto. Sekarang, ia benar-benar bertambah kesal karena ulah gadis cantik yang duduk di depannya itu. "Apa sih Teme?!"

"Duren bego."

" . . . " Entah harus bagaimana lagi Naruto mengambil sikap kali ini, dirinya serasa ingin meledak sekarang dan membalas kedua orang yang sudah menjahilinya itu dengan semua yang ia punya. "Dasar cewek somplak."

"Hn."

Kring~

Wajah Naruto langsung bersinar secerah pijar lampu jalan(?) ketika suara keramat bergema kesegala penjuru sekolah, sebagai tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. "Akhirnya aku terbebas dari Neraka dunia ini!" Tinju pemuda itu memukul udara kosong di atasnya dan hal tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian para murid lain yang memandang kelakuan Naruto dengan tatapan aneh dan lucu.

"Onii-chan!"

"Ya Naru-chwan~"

"Jangan 'Alay' deh."

Jleeb!

"Ukh. . . Ka-kau kejam sekali Naru-chan." Aura defresi nampak jelas menghujani pemuda kuning itu yang kini tengah pundung dipojokan mengabaikan para siswa-siswi yang menatapnya aneh sebelum keluar, meninggalkan kelas.

"Sudahlah Dobe, hentikan tingkahmu yang kelewat nista itu."

"Ta-tapi. . . Tapi . . Satsu_"

Twitch.

"Cepat hentikan itu atau aku akan menyebarkan foto-foto 'panasmu' dengan Naru-chan."

"Siap komandan!" Secepat kilat pemuda kuning itu segera bangkit dan memberikan hormat patuh terhadap Satsuki. Gadis Uchiha itu menyeringai puas. Sekarang siapa tuan disini? Fikir Satsuki selagi ia mengelus-elus kepala Naruto layaknya kucing. "Ufufufu. Rubah pintar~"

"Oi! Satsuki! Kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan Onii-chan-ku! Kau kejam sekali Satsu-chan! Dasar tukang tikung!"

"A. . A. . A-apa maksudmu Naru-chan?! Da-dan apa-apaan itu? 'Tukang tikung' aku bukan wanita lacur sepertimu tahu."

"Gah. . . La-lacur!?" Wajah Naruko benar-benar memerah padam karena malu kali ini. "Jaga ucapanmu! Cewek galak!"

"Ukh. . . Dasar cewek Jalang!"

"Dasar tukang nikung!"

"Cewek Mesum!"

"Cewek loli!"

"Brocon!"

"Jomblo!"

"Gah~ ja-jangan bawa-bawa hal itu Naruko!" Satsuki langsung membungkam mulut Naruko sebelum gadis itu dapat melanjutkan ucapanya. Wajah gadis Uchiha itu memerah menahan malu, karena sebuah kalimat keramat yang diucapkan Naruko benar-benar menusuk jantungnya.

"Heh." Melihat reaksi Satsuki, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati pertengkaran antar adik dan sahabatnya itu menyeringai licik. Nampaknya ada sebuah rencana jahil yang tengah dirancang oleh otak pemuda tersebut. "Jadi Satsuki Ojou-sama kita ini, hanyalah seorang gadis lajang, huh?" Pemuda Uzumaki itu melipat tangannya di bawah dada. "Sungguh sangat disayangkan."

"A-apa maksudmu dobe!" Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah kesal, sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Khukhukhu, bagaimana jika malam ini, aku membantumu mendesah di atas ranjang agar gelarmu sebagai 'gadis lajang' hilang untuk selamanya, Teme-chan~"

"Duren mesum!"

Blaaar!

Dan Double Kick dari Naruko dan Satsuki mendarat mulus penuh kasih sayang di wajah tampan-err. . . Mesum Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pusat distrik perbelanjaan Ginza, Tokyo, Japan.

Ginza adalah distrik perbelanjaan kelas atas terbesar di Asia. Pada tahun 1990-an, harga tanah di sini adalah yang tertinggi di dunia. Banyak Brand-Brand papan atas yang memiliki Flageship Stor besar di Ginza. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, bahkan banyak toko-toko dengan harga terjangkau, yang juga membuka toko besar di daerah tersebut.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Satsuki tengah berjalan menyusuri terotoar jalan pusat perbelanjaan Ginza yang sangat padat akan pengunjung. Maklum saja, tempat ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Asia yang menyediakan barang-barang berkelas. Selain itu, malam ini adalah malam yang sering disebut 'Malam Jahat' bagi para Jomblo dan Jones. Sedangkan bagi para Couple, malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memadu kasih dengan orang-orang tercinta. Jadi wajar saja jika malam ini, Ginza padat pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah para muda-mudi yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Ah~ indahnya masa muda.

"Hah~" Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Naruto menghela nafas berat hari ini. Rasanya jika kondisi terus berjalan seperti ini, ia akan benar-benar mati(?) karena terlalu banyak menggela nafas(?). "Oi Teme! Kenapa sih? Di malam minggu seperti ini, Jii-chan memanggil kita?" Dengan wajah kusut layaknya pakaian yang belum disetrika, pemuda Uzumaki itu bertanya melas(?) kepada gadis cantik di sampingnya. 'Oh Naru-chan~ Aniki-mu ini merindukan belayan hangat tubuh seksimu.' Batin Naruto nista.

"Entahlah Dobe. Tapi, menurut Kakashi Taichou ada sebuah Misi untuk kita." Jawab Satsuki tenang. Gadis cantik itu kini mengenakan kemeja Sport berwarna putih yang sangat pas di tubuh berisinya sehingga menampakkan setiap lekuk tubuh menawan yang dapat membuat gadis seusianya beriri hati. Hot Pant hitam terpasang agak longgar pada pinggulnya, menampakkan kesan agak liar nan ganas. Dan tentu saja membuat Satsuki terlihat sangat mencolok dalam keramaian. Style yang terlihat sangat simple memang. Namun begitu seksi dan menawan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sedangkan Naruto?

"Misi lagi? Kenapa tidak lewat E-Mail saja seperti biasa-Dattebayo!" Protes Naruto malas. Kali ini, pemuda Uzumaki itu, mengenakan kaus hitam polos yang dilapisi Blazer non formal senada dengan warna kemeja Satsuki. Celana Jhean Baggy hitam dan sepatu Kets putih yang menjadi pilihan Naruto kali ini, untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit melewati lautan manusia, duo Teme-Dobe itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung perbelanjaan megah yang memiliki 10 lantaiplus 4 Evalator yang melengkapi tiap lantai, tidak lupa pula sejumlah Eskalator yang dapat mengangkut banyak pengunjung untuk menaiki tiap tingkat. Tidak hanya itu tiga basemant bawah tanah'pun yang biasa digunakan untuk parkir kendaraan tersedia di Mall tersebut. Namun, alih-alih menjelajah tempat tersebut, Naruto dan Satsuki malah berjalan ke arah kiri yang tentu saja arah itu adalah. . . . Toilet(?)

"Bagaiman?" Satsuki menanyakan keadaan kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah celingak-celinguk mengawasi area sekitar. Setelah beberapa lama dan memastikan tidak ada siapa'pun yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Naruto segera menghampiri Satsuki dan keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam toilet bertanda. . .

Khusus Waria, Banci, makhluk jadi-jadian dan sejenisnya.

Cklak!

Setelah memastikan pintu toilet bertanda khusus yang memiliki ukuran 2x3 Meter persegi itu terkunci, Naruto berjalan ke arah wastapel yang menempel di dinding. Ya itu hanya wastapel biasa layaknya wastapel yang ada di Toilet-toilet pada umumnya.

"Root S." Seperti orang idiot yang mengunakan keran air sebagai Mic, Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengucapkan kalimat 'Root S' pada lubang keran yang ia genggam. Suara mekanik segera bergemuruh di tempat itu membuat Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, dan tiba-tiba wastapel yang menempel di dinding turun ke bawah membelah dinding berlapis keramik sebelum akhirnya dinding tersebut bergeser ke kiri dan kanan. Menunjukan sebuah pintu baja yang dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan Hand Scaner.

"Dobe."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa si mesum itu membuat jalan masuk tak elit seperti ini?" Walau'pun sudah cukup lama bergabung dalam organisasi ini, Satsuki masih saja heran dengan jalan masuk [Markas Besar] yang sama sekali tidak elit seperti. . . Toilet? "Huh! Sangat menggelikan! Dan tidak Keren sekali! Padahal apa salahnya membuat jalan masuk seperti di Film-film Action Hollywood! Atau Film Resident Upil yang terlihat sangat tersembunyi dan keren!"

'Holy Shit! Satsuki jadi cerewet?! Hell yeah! A-apa Kiamat sudah dekat?' Naruto membatin nista mendengar sang Ojou-sama Uchiha, bisa se-OOC ini. "Err. . . Jangan salahkan aku Teme! Ini memang demi kerahasiaan Organisasi kita, tahu!"

"Aku mengerti Dobe, aku mengerti. Tapi, pfttt. . . Melihatmu berbica dengan Keran air itu seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah Mic. . . Pfttt hahaha. Kau persis seperti orang Idiot!"

"Woy! Jaga ucapanmu cewek sableng!"

"Nfufufu Dobe idiot~ Dobe idiot~ Dobe idiot~."

Ingin rasanya Naruto segera menerjang Satsuki dan memperkosa gadis Uchiha itu, tapi apa kata dunia? Jika seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang sopan nan rupawan serta rajin menabung(?) ini melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu. "Hah~ terserah kau sajalah Teme, aku duluan ya." Tanpa memperdulikan Satsuki yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya di atas alat Hand Scaner. Bunyi 'Klik' menandakan bahwa kode akses diterima dan Naruto segera meninggalkan Satsuki tanpa perasaan(?).

"Dobe idiot~ Dobe idiot~ Dobe idi_Hey! Kenapa meninggalkanku Naruto!" Dan setelah sang bungsu Uchiha kembali dari duniannya, ia langsung mengejar Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut serta pipi yang mengumbung imut. "Mou~ Baka dobe!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedalaman 200 Meter di bawah permukaan distrik perbelanjaan Ginza.

Markas Besar Oranisasi Root S.

Root S adalah sebuah organisasi khusus Ninja yang didirikan sejak berakhirnya Zaman Edo. Organisasi ini berada di posisi puncak dan sangat terjaga kerahasiannya, berbeda dengan 9 Clan Pelindung Jepan yang memang sudah lumrah diketahu oleh masyarakat awam. Saking rahasiannya organisasi ini, hanya Kaisar, Ketua dan para anggota organisasi yang mengetahui keberadaan Root S, sehingga banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Ninja hanyalah sebuah Mitos belaka. Ditambah dengan jumlah anggota organisasi itu sendiri yang hanya berjumlah 100 orang, menjadikan Root S sebagai organisasi paling rahasia di negri ini.

[Bergerak dalam kesunyian, menghabisi dengan kehampaan, dan bersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Bagaikan hantu. . . Eksistensi kami dianggap Mitos. Namun nyata adanya.]

Sumpah dan peraturan paling utama yang dipegang teguh oleh setiap individu anggota organisasi Ninja yang melindungi Kekaisaran. Root S.

Setelah melewati berbagai hal nista yang terjadi hanya karena pintu masuk Markas Besar Root S yang berupa Toilet bertanda khusus Banci(?). Sekarang, Naruto dan Satsuki tengah duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah marun yang terletak di sudut ruangan bercat putih bersih milik pemimpin tertinggi organisasi Root S.

Beberapa bingkai foto yang menyimpan potret para mendiang pemimpin Organisasi, terpajang baik memenuhi dinding sebelah kiri. Tepat di atas Duo Teme-dobe tengah duduk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka terlihat beberapa jenis senjata khas Ninja yang menempel di dinding, dan mungkin senjata-senjata_karatan menurut Naruto_itu adalah harta peninggalan para mantan pemimpin organisasi tersebut. Dan tentunya mengandung jutaan kisah Classic.

"Dobe, sebenarnya dimana orang tua mesum itu? Bukankah dia yang meminta kita datang? Tapi kenapa sekarang kita yang harus menunggunya?" Satsuki mengembungkan pipinya sebal ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Pasalnya ia dan Naruto sudah merelakan malam minggu yang panjang tanpa kegiatan sakral(?) yang biasa dilakukan para 'Jones' pada umumnya, hanya demi memenuhi panggilan Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku pemimpin organisasi tempat mereka bernaung.

"Sabarlah Teme-chan. Apa sih yang membuatmu sesensitif itu? Padahal kegiatan ini lebih bagus daripada harus [ngobrol sama tembok] yang biasa kau lakukan dimalam minggu." Jawab Naruto bijak(?)

"A-apa-apaan ucapanmu itu? Hei! Tuan Siscon yang sok bijak! Asal kau tahu saja kegiatanku itu lebih mulia dari pada kelakuanmu yang seenak jidatnya berbuat mesum dengan Naru-chan!" Tidak mau kalah, Satsuki memutar balikan fakta. Menyerang Naruto dengan kelakuan mesum terhadap adiknya.

"Sialan kau Teme! Jangan tebar fitnah sembarangan tahu! Mana mungkin, Naruto-sama yang tampan, bijaksana dan rajin menabung ini melakukan hal-hal prostitusi terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri. Itu tidak berprike-Naruto-an sekali."

Dan dari sini perdebatan nisa duo Teme-Dobe itu berlanjut. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar jika dari pintu yang terbuka dua sosok pria tengah menatap adegan nista mereka dengan Sweatdrop akut.

"Kakashi."

"Ha'i Hiruzen-sama."

"Tolong hubungi Pendeta."

Mendapatkan perintah aneh seperti itu, Kakashi menatap bingung pria tua disampinya. "Ano. . . Untuk apa kita memanggil pendeta? Hiruzen-sama."

"Aku ingin menikahkan dua makhluk nista di depan sana supaya populasi Satwa langka semakin bertambah jumlahnya." Mulut pria Silver bernama Kakashi itu hanya menganga lebar, karena tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa atas penuturan tak kalah nista pria tua disampinya.

'Oh great! Tadi saja aku menerima tawaran Jiraya-sama untuk menjalani misi di Kyoto dari pada harus tetap tinggal disini dengan para makhluk nista ini.' Batin Kakashi pilu(?). XD

Beberapa saat kemudia. . .

Abaikan semua adegan nista tadi, sekarang semua sudah kembali pada kodratnya tanpa ada satu'pun celah untuk memulai kenistaan.

Naruto menatap Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku atasannya di depan sana dengan manik Azure penuh keseriusan. "Jadi ada hal apa sampai-sampai Hiruzen-sama meminta kami datang? Dan tidak memberikan info pada kami via E-Mail seperti biasa?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan kelompok Ninja misterius sepuluh tahun yang lalu sekaligus salah satu kelompok yang selamat dari tragedi [Perang Bayangan]."

"Jangan katakan kelompok itu adalah. . . "

"Akatsuki." Jawaban Hiruzen membuat Naruto dan Satsuki mengeratkan rahang mereka untuk menahan gejolak amarah yang terasa membakar dada.

"Berikan kami Misi ini." Sebelum Hiruzen mampu menjelaskan, Satsuki dan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mengutarakan keinginan mereka secara serempak. Nampaknya kelompok bernama Akatsuki itu memiliki dosa besar terhadap kedua muda-mudi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX Tokyo Root S XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Yo! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Wah sudah cukup lama ya? saya tidak meng-update Fict ini hehehe maafkan saya m(-w-)m.

Ok karena ada beberapa reader yang protes plus memberi usul tentang nama Sasuko (untuk Fem!Sasuke) jadi saya putuskan untuk menggantinya menjadi SATSUKI. Gimana? Cukup kawaii bukan? Huehuehuehue.

Ah satu lagi sekedar info, dalam Fic ini tidak ada yang namanya Chakra karena Time Line Fic ini berseting di zaman moderen seperti kita. Namun, Ninja dalam Fic ini tetap bisa bergerak cepat layaknya Shunsin, menggunakan senjata-senjata ninja, bergerak ditembok dan air. Pokoknya seperti Ninja aslinya deh. Hehehe maafkan saya jika hal ini kurang berkenan di hati anda. :D

Sekian dari saya; Papa Haise The Centipede! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya dari. . . Tokyo Root S.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


End file.
